Powerpuff Girls Fandom Week
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: You know what this fandom needs? Character days and ship weeks! Lets give not only the popular characters/pairings some love, but the not so popular ones as well! Now updated with greater details! BOOMERCUP WEEK 2K14 IS IN ACTION. PLEASE SEE LATEST CHAPTER.
1. Rules

**PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER AND NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

So, it seems as if people want me to do this! Therefore, I am now giving greater detail!

**Here's the Ship Week Plan:**

On my profile, I will post the calendar for the days/weeks throughout the year.

A month before each ship week, I will post a story asking for story prompts (and leave it up for a week)

During that week, you can submit ANY prompts you want! (in the form of a review) From Fantasy AU to gruesome death scene!

After the week is up, I will submit a poll with all of the choices, in which everyone will pick 7 (7 days in a week, you know?)

During the rest of that month, the pole will be up for voting. On the first of the next month, the choices will be posted.

**Example:**

_Blossick Week 2014 Prompts_

**Monday: **Fantasy Au

**Tuesday: **Death

**Thursday: **Rainfall

**Wednesday: **Acting class

**Thursday: **NSFW (M-rated for those who do not know)

**Friday: **Costume

**Saturday: **Haunted

**Sunday: **Evil

When the week arrives, there will be a reminder!

When you post a story for the day, you add the week in the summary.

**Example:**

Monday: Werewolf Brick stumbles across Vampire Blossom- Blossick Week 2014

Sucky summary, I know, but you get the idea.

When you post the story, please add in the authors note to check my profile for the calendars, so everyone can participate!

When you add the title of the week in the summary, I will know to add it into the community!

PM me if you complete the whole week (posting every day) and I will post a chapter adding your name to a mini hall of fame.

* * *

**Here are the Character/Smaller Pairing Day Plans:**

Again, the days will be on my profile (once I create the calendar)

There will be prompts for those days, but I will be making those up myself, quick and simple. (those you can follow, but they are not important)

**Example:**

_Buttercup Appreciation Day 2014:_

She was the toughest fighter. That didn't mean she never got hurt- Buttercup Appreciation Day 2014

They will be added to the community as well!

* * *

_Basically, this is a nice way to unify the fandom and show our love to these couples, popular or not so much._

* * *

_FAQ:_

**Who can participate?**

ANYONE! These are days/weeks for you to show your love for your favorite characters/ships.

**What do I do if my favorite character/pairing isn't that popular**?

NEVER FEAR, CONFORMITY IS HERE! You see, pairings that aren't as popular will have a day instead of a week, and there will be 7 choices for fics.

**I love this couple and I want it to be added to the calendar!**

Great! Just PM me requesting it and I'll look at how popular it is. There is about a 95% chance it will make it on the calendar.

**Do I have to follow the prompts?**

Absolutely not! They are just a fun way to bring the community together, and to give more love to the ships that seem underappreciated.

**Are there contests?**

If you want there to be! I would be happy to create a contest if people want them!

**What if I want to submit fanart?**

I have a deviantart! Just PM me with the link and I'll add it to a collection on there!

**What about Yaoi/Yuri?**

Again, they follow the same rules as the pairings. PM me and I'll consider putting it on there.

**What if I'm confused about the prompts?**

I am always available for questioning.

**How long do the stories have to be?**

Any length! It can be a songfic, story, drabble, poem!

* * *

Please Leave a review letting me know what you think! I'm working on the calendar, but I did want to know if there are any not so popular pairings that I've never seen before! Thanks!


	2. Calendar!

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am currently in a foreign country...so I apologize for my lack of story updates!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **

I have completed the calendar! It was, believe it or not, a lot of work!

So...as you can see, Boomercup week is next month!

SUBMIT YOUR PROMPTS VIA REVIEW!

Once I feel like I have a sufficient number,i will update you on the choices.

Polls close a week before the ship week.

If you have a request for a day or week, PM me and I shall consider it.

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

* * *

**January:**

Mitchercup Appreciation Day- January 6th

Butchubbles Week- January 7th- January 13th

Brick Appreciation Day- January 17th

**February:**

Buttercup Appreciation Day- February 2nd

Brat Appreciation Day- February 10th

Princess Appreciation Day- February 12th

Brute Appreciation Day- February 28th

**March:**

Blossutch Week- March 7th- March 13th

Berserk Appreciation Day- March 15th

Blossom Appreciation Day- March 23rd

**April:**

Butch Appreciation Day-April 4th

Mitch Appreciation Day- April 13th

Robin Appreciation Day- April 22nd

**May:**

Blossoomer Week- May 7th-May 13th

Princess/Brick Appreciation Week- May 16th

Bellum Appreciation Day- May 27th

**June:**

Butchercup Week- June 7th- June 13th

Berserk/Brick Appreciation Day- June 14th

Boomer/Brat Appreciation Day- November 26th

**July:**

Boomer Appreciation Day- July 18th

Boomercup Week- July 7th-13th

Boomer Appreciation Day- July 18th

**August:**

Brickercup Week- August 7th- August 13th

Gangreen Gang Appreciation Day- August 25th

Bubbles Appreciation Day- August 27th

**September:**

Brute/Butch Appreciation Day- September 3rd

Boomubles Week- September 7th- September 13th

Keane Appreciation Day- September 20th

**October:**

HIM/Bubbles Appreciation Day- October 1st.

HIM Appreciation Day- October 10th

Mojo/Blossom Appreciation Day- October 21st

**November:**

Brickubbles Week- November 7th- November 13th

Appreciation Day- November 15th

Professor Appreciation Day- November 30th

**December:**

Mojo Appreciation Day- December 4th

Blossick Week- December 7th- December 13th

Mayor Appreciation Day- December 14th

* * *

**Again, I apologize for being MIA! Let me know what you think in a review and PLEASE SEND IN PROMPTS/SPREAD THE WORD!**


	3. Boomercup Week 2K14

**Hello Everyone,**

**You all slacked on sending in prompts so there won't be a voting period…there will just be the week and I have picked prompts! Next time..SEND THEM IN!**

**Also,**

**Since is a lot of work for me to do all these weeks, can I have some volunteers to be in charge of them? Like make a community with a small group of people and they are the ones who run the week. That way, everyone is organized. **

**So, I NEED VOLUNTEERS!**

**Sorry things are a little sloppy I am new to this and just getting started. **

**VOLUNTEER FOR A WEEK!**

**WE NEED GROUPS OF PEOPLE! PLEASE GET THEM TOGETHER BEFOREHAND BEFORE HAVING ONE PERSON OF THE GROUP PM ME. (YOU MAY 'RESERVE' YOUR VOLUNTEER UNTIL YOU HAVE A GROUP TOGETHER, EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME!)**

**This is a big responsibility and you need to stay on top of your week.**

**One you PM me, I'll explain everything. It'll be a lot of fun and you can show appreciation towards your favorite couples.**

_NOW FOR WHAT I UPDATED FOR._

* * *

**BOOMERCUP WEEK 2k14:**

**July 7****th****\- **Picnic

**July 8****th****\- **Goodbye

**July 9****th****\- **Lose

**July 10****th****\- **Sweets

**July 11****th****\- **Makeup

**July 12****th****\- **Drawing

**July 13****th****\- **Soft

* * *

**PLEASE PARTICIPATE IN ANY WAY YOU CAN! MAKE SURE TO PM ME!**

**PLEASE READ ALL OF MY NOTES!**

**Thanks Everyone!**


	4. Group Leaders and Groups

**Hello Everyone,**

So, here are the rules for groups and for the leaders of the groups:

1) You must have a group of at least 3 people. You are in charge of contacting them and keeping everything organized (google docs is a good idea)

2) 2 Weeks before the ship week, the leader will post an advertisement asking for prompts. During that week, they steadily update letting people, know what the choices are,

3) After that week, it's voting time! The leader will have the list of prompts on his or hers profile. You will get to select up to seven

6) Prompts are announced the day before the week.

7) At the end of that week, they will post a list of everyone who contributed thanking them. All the stories posted will go into a community established by the group.

RULES THAT YOU NEED TO FOLLOW PLEASE:

1) You MUST credit me. I can't tell you guys how hard it is coming up with this and getting it organized so I deserve some love too.

2) You MUST have written stories for this fandom in order to be a group member.

3) The leader MUST keep in touch with me ViA PM to update.

Also,

Please Pm me if you are interested in being in a group for ANY WEEK YOU WANT. I will choose the leaders, but if you are picked and don't want to, I will pick someone else.

I really need volunteers! I have a couple already, but more people=less work for everyone.

Thanks in advance!


End file.
